


Maskarada

by Alicette, PrinceArcus



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Arystokracja, Filip Orleański, Francuska miłość, Kawaler Lotaryński, Król słońce, Królewskie urodziny, Ludwik Filip fanfik, Ludwik XIV, Maskarada, Metresa króla, Multi, Pałac wersalski, Relacje między braćmi, Szlachta francuska, Wersal polski fanfik, XVII-wieczna Francja, bal maskowy, monchevy - Freeform, Życie na dworze króla
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicette/pseuds/Alicette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceArcus/pseuds/PrinceArcus
Summary: Louis i Philippe wyprawiają zabawę urodzinową na którą zaproszono cały dwór.





	Maskarada

**Author's Note:**

> Cały tekst napisany jest wspólnie z PrinceArcus. Postacie występujące w fanficku zostały rozdzielone między autorami.
> 
> PrinceArcus prowadzi postaciami: Louis, Chevalier, szlachcic de Torcy  
> Alicette prowadzi postaciami: Philippe, markiza de Montespan

 

Wrzesień był miesiącem urodzin obu braci, więc aby to uczcić, zdecydowano się wyprawić wspólną uroczystość. Zorganizowano maskaradę. Sala, w której odbywał się bal, wyglądała wspaniale. Przestrzenne wnętrze oświetlono ciepłym blaskiem świec. W powietrzu unosił się nęcący zapach przekąsek, znajdujących się na stołach w srebrnych eleganckich misach. Wokoło rozbrzmiewały kokieteryjne  śmiechy  dam i energiczne głosy  panów. Ochoczo gawędzono przy winie nie stroniąc od plotek. Panowie mieli twarze zasłonięte maskami, panie natomiast przysłaniały oczy przezroczystą tkaniną, współgrającą z barwą sukni. Sale wypełniały różnokolorowe, drogie stroje, przystrojone w eleganckie dodatki, które dumnie prezentowano na sobie. To był istny triumf przepychu i próżności. Ciepłe światło świec zdawało się podkreślać wytworność kreacji, jednocześnie dodając niesamowitej aury całemu wydarzeniu.

Zanim Louis zjawił się na miejscu, Alexandre Bontemps, główny pokojowy, zapowiedział gromko wejście króla, by cała szlachta mogła się przygotować na pojawienie monarchy i stosownie go przywitać. W sali zapadła cisza. Wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na drzwi, a gdy bracia zjawili się w wejściu, arystokracja powitała ich ukłonem i gromkimi oklaskami. Król obiegł wzrokiem całą salę, witając uśmiechem znajome twarze wokół. Był dumny z tak dużej liczby przybyłych gości. Gdy ponownie nastała cisza, szlachta skupiła uwagę na monarsze, oczekując pozwolenia na dalszy ciąg maskarady. Władca nic nie odrzekł. Wykonał jedynie krótki gest dłonią, który został odebrany przez zgromadzonych ludzi jako zachętę do dalszej zabawy. Wszyscy powrócili do przerwanych rozmów, flirtów i picia wina. Louis zaś ruszył w kierunku stojącej nieopodal grupy ministrów. Pokłonili się nisko gdy podszedł bliżej, i ciepło zachęcili do wspólnej rozmowy. Z przyjemnością podjął z nimi konwersację, jednakże skrzętnie omijał tematy dotyczące państwa, które omawiane były na co dzień w sali obrad. Ten dzień miał być wyjątkowy, wolny od pracy.

Philippe ustał, rozglądając się po sali. Niebywałe bogactwo maskarady nie mogło ujść jego uwadze. Jakże uwielbiał uroczystości, zwłaszcza wyprawiane z rozmachem i dla jego osoby. Podszedł do stojącej niedaleko żony. Henriette jednak go nie zauważyła. Była zbyt pochłonięta rozmową z kilkoma arystokratkami, które opowiadały jej o czymś niezwykle namiętnie. Nie przeszkadzał paniom. Zupełnie nie interesowało go o czym tak żarliwie konwersują. Rozglądał się za swoim kochankiem, każąc nalać sobie wina.

Louis będąc zajęty rozmową z ministrami nie zauważył, że podszedł do niego wysoki, dobrze ubrany szlachcic. Jako jedyny wśród towarzystwa nie miał na sobie maski, więc zwracano na niego szczególną uwagę i cicho komentowano.

\- Nisko się kłaniam, Wasza Wysokość - rzekł, składając ukłon. - Jeśli można zabrać głos… - Louis skinął głową w geście akceptacji, toteż mężczyzna wyprostował się, rozłożył ręce wskazując na otoczenie, z uśmiechem ciągnąc donośnym głosem: - Gratuluję tak zapierającej dech w piersi uroczystości.

W tej samej chwili otoczenie zamilkło, skupiając uwagę na szlachcicu. Usłyszawszy komplement, twarz króla natychmiast pojaśniała uśmiechem.

\- Kogóż to mam przyjemność gościć na moim balu? - Louis przestąpił z nogi na nogę i splótł dłonie ze sobą, pozostając skupionym na mówcy.

\- Nazywam się markiz de Torcy i z okazji urodzin chciałbym wręczyć osobiście prezent królowi, oraz bratu Waszej Wysokości. Powróciłem na Wersal kilka dni temu z dalekiej podróży.

\- Szlachcic-podróżnik na moim dworze? - zaintrygowany król lekko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Otóż to, najjaśniejszy panie. Przybyłem z samych Indii, nie mogąc opuścić jednego z najważniejszych wydarzeń na świecie: królewskich urodzin. - Szlachcic odwrócił się do tyłu i wykonał gest dłonią przywołując swojego sługę, który w rękach trzymał duży, złoty kufer. Gdy został otworzony, oczom całemu dworowi ukazały się piękne tkaniny, które wspaniale połyskiwały kolorami tęczy w świetle świec. Towarzystwo wokół zachwyciło się, zaczynając cicho szemrać do siebie wzajemnie.

\- Oto najprawdziwszy aksamit wykonany z najlepszej jakości jedwabiu i bawełny. W Indiach uchodzi za symbol władzy i luksusu - wskazał dłonią na zawartość skrzyni, następnie jego spojrzenie powędrowało na Philippe. - Srebrny kufer chciałbym podarować bratu Waszej Miłości.

W momencie, w którym wspomniał o drugim podarku, kolejny ze sług szlachcica ustał tuż obok pierwszego, postawił na posadzce skrzynię w kolorze srebra i otworzył ją. Zawartość obu była identyczna.

Monsieur spojrzał na szlachcica wyraźnie zaskoczony. Pomimo, że dzisiejsza uroczystość była wspólna, przeważnie nie dostawał podarków wraz z bratem. Zwłaszcza od nieznanych osób.

\- Bracie… - Louis przywołał młodszego mężczyznę do siebie wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku. Philippe prędko odstawił kieliszek z winem i udał się w stronę króla. Ustał tuż przy nim, całą uwagę kierując na arystokratę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że prezent przypadł do gustu Waszym Wysokościom - szlachcic skłonił lekko głową, gdy obaj stali naprzeciw niemu.

Książę zerknął na to, co znajdowało się w kufrach, a jego oczy błysnęły z zachwytu. Zauważył, że został potraktowany na równi z Louisem, co sprawiło mu jeszcze większą radość. Miał już coś powiedzieć, lecz wstrzymał się zerkając na brata. Skinął jedynie głową ku markizowi w geście podziękowania, lecz przy tym posyłając mu jeden z najcieplejszych  i najbardziej urokliwych uśmiechów.

Król nie krył swojego zadowolenia, przez cały czas uśmiechając się gorąco do szlachcica, podczas gdy inni wokół bili mu brawa. Nie tyle prezent wywarł na nim ogromne wrażenie, co zachowanie gościa, który swoją pomysłowością dał miły przykład reszcie arystokracji. Kiedy oklaski ustały, monarcha bez namysłu zbliżył się i ułożył dłoń na ramieniu arystokraty.

\- To zaiste wspaniały dar. Jesteśmy wdzięczni za przybycie, za pamięć i za niezwykły podarunek, markizie de Torcy. Wszystkich tutaj nas oczarowałeś. Mam nadzieję, że zabawisz dłużej na Wersalu i nieprędko wybierzesz się w kolejną podróż. Tymczasem baw się dobrze na dzisiejszej uroczystości przeznaczonej nie tylko dla mnie i mojego brata, ale także wszystkim obecnym - ostatnie słowa skierował na całą salę, tym samym dając wolną rękę towarzystwu, aby powróciło do rozmów, zabaw i tańców. Muzyka ponownie rozbrzmiała, a markiz pokłonił się nisko i odszedł.

Philippe zbliżył się do srebrnej skrzyni kiedy goście zajęli się sobą. Przesunął palcami po miękkich i aksamitnych tkaninach, zamyślając się na chwilę. Zaraz za nim podążył król. Jego również zainteresowała zawartość podarunku. Sięgnął po materiał, który poza pięknym wyglądem okazał się być gładki i przyjemny w dotyku.

Markiza de Montespan zauważając, iż królowa zmierza w ich kierunku, złapała Louisa za ramię, zanim bracia zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć. Czując objęcie, monarcha natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na metresę i obdarzył ją ciepłym uśmiechem. Nie zauważył swojej żony znajdującej się niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Wspaniały bal, mój panie - powiedziała, niemal gwałtownie przylegając do niego ciałem. - Przyznam w sekrecie, że niezwykle stęskniłam się za moim królem. Czy dzisiejszej nocy odwiedzisz moją alkowę i przerwiesz tęsknotę za tobą? - mówiła te słowa na tyle głośno, by rywalka mogła je usłyszeć. Zerknęła w stronę królowej, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że jest tutaj niechciana.

Spojrzenie Louisa bezwiednie powędrowało w stronę, w którą zwrócona była markiza. Dostrzegając nieopodal Marie-Thérèse, zaskoczony wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, a twarz jego przygasła. Na szczęście maska skutecznie ukryła niezadowolenie przed otaczającymi go gośćmi.

Królowa ustała w połowie drogi przyglądając się mężowi i jego kochance z nienawiścią. Nie czekała na odpowiedź króla. Dość już została upokorzona. Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, co wywołało na ustach Montespan dumny, tryumfalny uśmiech.

Będąc w środku nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, król pokręcił głową w geście niezadowolenia. Zwrócił się do kobiety stojącej tuż przy nim i odrzekł nieco surowym tonem:

\- Czasami bywasz okrutna, markizo.

\- Wiem, że i tak kochasz mnie taką, jaka jestem - odparła najbardziej kokieteryjnym tonem głosu jakim potrafiła, nie odstępując Louisa na krok.

Tym go zdobyła. Królewska twarz na nowo pojaśniała, gdy obiekt jego słabości znalazł się tuż przed nim i niby niechcący skradł całą uwagę. Nie zdołał pozostać obojętnym na ponętność, którą z ujmującą łatwością potrafiła z siebie wydobyć i wykorzystać. Wystarczył piękny uśmiech, roziskrzone spojrzenie i tą urzekającą pewność siebie opanowaną do perfekcji, aby on wybaczył jej każdy grzeszek.

\- Podobają ci się te tkaniny?

Metresa zerknęła na zawartość złotego kufra, jednakże nie wydawała się być zbytnio zaciekawiona materiałami. O wiele bardziej interesował ją król.

\- Znakomity podarek, lecz pozwól panie, że dzisiejszej nocy będę wspanialszym prezentem - stwierdziła po krótkiej chwili, nie przestając kokietować monarchę.

\- W takim razie rozkażę uszyć z nich suknię dla ciebie, abym mógł podziwiać wszystkie podarunki dzisiejszego wieczoru w jednym, najwłaściwszym miejscu - odparł bez namysłu, przez cały czas wpatrując się w metresę z zachwytem w oczach.

Właśnie to markiza chciała usłyszeć. Z radości zapragnęła rzucić się w ramiona kochanka, mimo to opanowała się. Złożyła jedynie krótki, niewinny pocałunek na policzku króla.

Śmiałość ze strony kochanki natychmiast przywołała szeroki i szczery uśmiech u monarchy. Lubił widzieć radość na twarzy metresy, toteż chętnie spełniał jej zachcianki i bez skrępowania rozpieszczał drogimi prezentami.

Słodkie flirty przerwał królewski pokojowy, który niespodzianie znalazł się tuż przy Louisie i w tajemnicy szepnął do jego ucha kilka słów. Król natychmiast oderwał spojrzenie od metresy i zwrócił się ku wysokiemu mężczyźnie. Podjął z nim rozmowę, lecz na tyle cicho, aby nikt ich nie usłyszał.

Montespan ze wzgardą spojrzała na Bontempsa, który śmiał jej przeszkodzić. Czekała przez chwilę, aż monarcha skończy rozmowę. Była jednak niecierpliwa.

\- Będę czekać na ciebie w mojej alkowie, panie - powiedziała do Louisa, posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Ukłoniła się i odeszła do swoich komnat.

W czasie, gdy Louis zajęty był rozmową z pokojowcem, Chevalier de Lorraine wykorzystał moment aby zbliżyć się do Philippe i jego podarku. Wyjrzał przez ramię kochanka, by z bliska przyjrzeć się wspaniałościom znajdującym się w obu kufrach.

\- Właśnie doznałem objawienia. Widzę siebie w nowiutkim surducie wykonanym z tego cuda - odrzekł tonem głosu w sposób, w jaki robił to tylko on, a jego oczy wręcz roziskrzyły. Niczym zaczarowany, nawet przez chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od aksamitu mieniącego się niby złoto w świetle świec. Powszechnie znana była jego ogromna słabość do pięknych materiałów i eleganckich ubrań.

Książę nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć kto za nim stoi. Wszędzie poznałby jego głos. Zauważył z jakim zachwytem mówił o podarku i jak nieskrępowanie próbuje go sobie przywłaszczyć.

\- Zdaje się, że podarek był wyraźnie adresowany do mnie - odrzekł, zerkając w jego stronę.

\- Przecież jesteśmy prawie małżeństwem - stwierdził bez ogródek, spoglądając na królewskiego brata, jakby tylko samym spojrzeniem chciał przekonać go do swojej racji. - Normy moralne, religijne, prawne, zwyczajowe… - zaczął wyliczać na palcach - ziemskie i niebiańskie nakazują, aby małżeństwa dzieliły się ze sobą wszystkim, co posiadają. Więc w świetle prawa połowa tego kufra należy do mnie - mówił pewien swoich słów, na koniec wskazując ręką na siebie.

\- W świetle prawa nadal Henriette jest moją żoną - przypomniał mu sucho, choć w głosie można było wyczuć niechęć, jakby prawda była dla niego udręką. Chwilę później położył dłoń na ręku kochanka i spojrzał na niego łagodniej. - Jednak nie martw się… - ściszył nieco ton wypowiedzi, zaglądając Lotaryńczykowi w oczy - ona także nie skorzysta z tych tkanin - posłał w stronę mężczyzny wredny uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się i skierował całą uwagę na podarek. Nie była to miła odpowiedź toteż blondyn przygasł.

\- Skoro nie skorzysta ona, ani nawet ja, to kto? – zapytał, prawą dłonią odgarniając włosy z ramienia i kolejno zastygł w bezruchu wpatrzony w swego rozmówcę, oczekując odpowiedzi. Trwało to ledwie moment, gdyż drogocenne tkaniny na powrót przybiły jego uwagę. Z cichym westchnieniem zaczął przekładać je w dłoniach i zachwycać się tym, jak przyjemne były w dotyku. - Chyba podzielisz się choć skrawkiem z mężczyzną swojego życia? - dodał z nadzieją, nim Philippe zdążył odpowiedzieć na poprzednie pytanie.

Monsieur zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem, lecz nic nie odrzekł. Widząc jak Chevalier namiętnie miętoli w rękach tkaniny, stuknął lekko w jego dłoń, by je nie dotykał. Zauważył, że zależało mu na tym podarku, dlatego nie zamierzał ustępować. Dobrze wiedział, że kochanek był uparty i na tym się nie skończy.

\- Bracie - rozległ się donośny głos Louisa, który akurat zakończył rozmowę z Bontempsem i zwrócił się ku rozmawiającym mężczyznom. - Wyjdźmy do ogrodu. Chciałbym jeszcze spędzić z tobą kilka chwil, nim inni mi ciebie zabiorą - zerknął na Chevaliera, następnie na Philippe i wyciągnął rękę ku brunetowi, zapraszając do przechadzki.

Zanim wyszli, pośpieszył ku nim jeden z muszkieterów i zaszedł im drogę, a że obaj byli ubrani identycznie, a do tego twarze skrywali za maskami, sługa nie potrafił rozpoznać który z nich jest królem. Omyłkowo za monarchę wziął stojącego bliżej Philippe.

\- Królu - ukłonił się nisko przed młodszym bratem i podarował mu list. - Przesyłka z Paryża.

Książę spojrzał na posłańca wyraźnie zaskoczony, a na jego twarzy pojawił się półuśmiech, lecz pozostawił to bez komentarza. Oddał przesyłkę Louisowi, dając tym samym mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że list nie był adresowany do niego.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nie rozpoznajesz swojego króla, muszkieterze? – zapytał rozbawiony monarcha, odbierając list z rąk Philippe. Louis zerknął na czerwoną pieczęć widniejącą na korespondencji. Nieznacznie spoważniał wracając spojrzeniem na zakłopotanego sługę. - Nie zajmuję się sprawami państwowymi w dniu świętowania urodzin. Przyjdź jutro do urzędu Colberta - polecił i schował list za plecami.

\- Błagam o wybaczenie - wybąkał zmieszany mężczyzna gdy w końcu pozwolono dojść mu do głosu. - Wasze Wysokości wyglądają niczym dwie krople wody - ośmielił się dodać, trwając od kilku dobrych chwil w tak niskim ukłonie, jak tylko było to możliwe. Louis skinął głową wzrok kierując w stronę wyjścia, co dało do zrozumienia zawstydzonemu muszkieterowi aby ich zostawił. Tak też uczynił, a królewscy bracia w końcu opuścili bogato zdobione mury Wersalu i wyszli na zewnątrz. Mogli wreszcie pozbyć się masek, które choć piękne, nie były zbyt wygodne.

Ogród w którym się znaleźli wyglądał szczególnie. Teren efektownie oświetlały dziesiątki małych świeczek starannie ułożonych wzdłuż alejek. Dym ulatujący ze świec wisiał nad ziemią niczym delikatna, wieczorna mgła, dodając scenerii niesamowitej aury. Niebo w kolorze granatu powoli ciemniało. Chmury rozstępowały się, ukazując na nieboskłonie pierwsze gwiazdy. Drzewa szumiały poruszane chłodną lecz rześką bryzą. W powietrzu wyczuć można było nadchodzącą jesień.

\- Wzrok go myli, czy rzeczywiście wyglądasz jak moje odbicie w lustrze? – zapytał starszy brat z nutą rozbawienia w głosie podczas wspólnego spaceru jedną z alejek.

\- Nie byłbym najlepszą partią na bycie twoim odbiciem lustrzanym. Chyba aż nazbyt często jesteśmy innego zdania - mruknął Philippe wpatrując się w ciepłe światło świec. Cieszył oczy wspaniałą scenerią miejsca, w którym się znajdowali. - Jeśli jednak z nieznanych powodów nagle polubiłbyś mój punkt widzenia, zgadzał się z choć jedną moją pretensją i pokochał wszystkie moje rady, wtedy byłbym idealnym kandydatem. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko by być twoim nadwornym odbiciem - ciągnął myśl dalej pogodnym tonem głosu, który potwierdzał jego dobry humor. Louisa również nie opuszczał przyjemny nastrój.

\- Rozumiem przez to, że chciałbyś być jedynie moim cieniem. Rola królewskiego brata aż tak bardzo cię znudziła? - zerknął w stronę młodszego mężczyzny, ciekaw jego reakcji na pytanie.

\- Przecież od zawsze stoję w twoim cieniu, bez względu na to, co zrobię - wtrącił książę wyraźnie zgaszony. Utkwił wzrok w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu, zamyślając się na chwilę. Powrócił jednak do tematu lustra, o którym rozmawiali. - Odbicie zwierciadlane ma to do siebie, że zawsze pokazuje prawdę. Chciałbym być takim odbiciem, które w każdym momencie będzie dla ciebie niezachwianą prawdą, w którą nigdy nie zwątpisz. - Monarcha dostrzegł w oczach Philippe to pragnienie porozumienia, jednakże wciąż miał własne zdanie na temat, o którym rozmawiali.

\- Gdyby nawet tak było, jak mówisz - zmarszczył lekko brwi - bracie, jesteś podobizną jedynie swoich pragnień. Moje kategorycznie różnią się od twoich, sądzę więc, że trwałbym w ciągłym nieporozumieniu z własnym odbiciem - odparł, będąc pewien swoich racji. Zanim ustał, przeszedł w milczeniu kilka kroków. Wyraźnie zastanawiał się nad czymś. W końcu przeniósł wzrok na Philippe i zmierzył go. Podszedł bliżej, ułożył dłoń na ramieniu towarzysza i potrząsnął nim. - Ty przemawiasz w imieniu samego siebie, a ja jestem głosem Francji, która nie może skupiać się na korzyściach płynących jedynie dla jednostki. Na mnie skierowane są oczy całych setek ludzkich istnień - powiedział w nadziei, że rozmówca go zrozumie. Monsieur pokręcił głową. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Położył rękę na dłoni króla, którą miał na swoim ramieniu i przytrzymał ją lekko, by się nie oddalał.

\- Moje pragnienia są gorsze od twoich? Czy tak wiele się różnią? Przecież wiesz dobrze, że nie pragnę niczego złego. Nie mógłbym zaszkodzić ani tobie, ani Francji – mówił, wpatrując się w niego żarliwie. Jednocześnie nie pozwalał mu odejść od siebie, próbując łagodnie nakłonić go do swoich przekonań. Louis opuścił wzrok, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Wyczuł, co planuje. Powoli odstąpił od Philippe i ruszył w dalszą drogę, mijając urokliwą fontannę.

\- Dobre masz zamiary, lecz to za mało - odparł z westchnieniem. - Nie masz pojęcia o władzy - nagle jego ton głosu przybrał nieco władczej, wręcz wzniosłej nuty. Chcąc podkreślić ważność swych słów, monarcha gestykulował dłonią ułożoną w pięść. - Trzeba potrafić nad nią panować, znać jej wartość i dzięki temu wykorzystywać mądrze w odpowiednich sytuacjach, a nade wszystko być gotowym na ogromne poświęcenie. Nie jest to łatwe i nie każdy nadaje się na władcę - podsumował, oczami wiodąc po całej okolicy, jakby w obawie przed napotkaniem spojrzenia rozmówcy. Doskonale znał buntowniczą naturę brata, toteż był pewien, że jego pełne chłodu słowa nie pozostaną bez odpowiedzi.

Philippe westchnął głośno wyraźnie niezadowolony. Został nieco z tyłu gdy brat się odsunął. Wiedział, że Louis od niego ucieknie, nie przyzna mu racji i nie zgodzi się z żadnym jego słowem. Król był zbyt dumny, by pozwolić mu wygrać, choćby w walce na słowa.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć o władzy, jeśli nie pozwolono mi jej nawet dotknąć? To ty byłeś pierwszy, ty byłeś dziedzicem, ja jedynie mogłem cię wspierać - mówił rozczarowany, stojąc za jego plecami. Zamilkł. Jedynie cichy szmer wody w fontannie rozbijał zapadłą ciszę. Monsieur uniósł wzrok na ciemnogranatowe niebo. Jego uwagę przykuła jedna z najjaśniejszych gwiazd, mrugająca zza rozproszonych chmur. - Chciałbym mieć po prostu wpływ na cokolwiek. Władza sama w sobie mnie nie interesuje. Od władzy bardziej interesująca jest chwała, bo to ona daje nam poczucie wartości. Na chwałę trzeba jednak zasłużyć, a jeśli nie mam na nic wpływu, to jak mam ją zdobyć? - mówił wpatrując się w gwiazdę tęsknym spojrzeniem, jakby była jego odległym i jednocześnie nieosiągalnym marzeniem.

Król wpatrzony w krajobraz szedł przed młodszym bratem. W duchu zachwycał się pięknem ogrodu, przesuwając dłonią po równiutko ściętym żywopłocie, który towarzyszył spacerującym od niedługiego czasu. Poniekąd czuł się niczym bóg, ponieważ stworzył to miejsce. Miał jednak świadomość, że natury w pomysłowości nie pokona. Nieco odbiegł skupieniem od rozmowy, zachowując świadomość tego, o czym właśnie opowiadał mu brat. Dopiero lekki podmuch wiatru przywołał monarchę na nowo i jakby natchnął do dalszej rozmowy. Nagle odwrócił się za siebie i ustał przodem do mężczyzny.

\- Wbrew pozorom władza i chwała są ze sobą nierozerwalne. Jeśli posiadasz jedno, bliski jesteś posiadać to drugie, o ile mądry i zdolny byłby z ciebie władca - spojrzał prosto w oczy młodszego mężczyzny, zatrzymując go dłonią. - Weźmy za przykład poemat. Poeta jest królem, który włada słowem. Jeśli jest złym władcą, poemat będzie tylko zlepkiem słów, pełnym chaosu i nie do zrozumienia. Jeśli zaś poeta zna się na swoim rzemiośle, powstanie prawdziwe arcydzieło, które recytowane będzie przez wieki - rozłożył ręce, wskazując na otoczenie, jakby chciał arcydziełem nazwać ogród po którym spacerowali. Wtem królewskie oczy pojaśniały tajemniczo, a kąciki ust uniosły się nieznacznie. Trwało to ledwie moment, po którym monarcha opuścił ramiona, dodając spokojnym głosem: - Najpierw jednak musi posiąść władzę słów, rozporządzać nimi mądrze. Mnie uczono tego od dziecka, gdy ty biegałeś w sukienkach i przyswajałeś zasady życia dworskiego - przypatrzył się jasnym oczom przed sobą. Niedługo potem odwrócił się i ruszył dalej. - Każdego z nas stworzono do czegoś innego. Tak chciał Bóg i powinniśmy być za to wdzięczni.

Philippe ustał na środku chodnika, a jego oczy błysnęły gniewem. Ostatnie słowa monarchy skutecznie rozbudziły charakterną naturę księcia.

\- Bóg tak chciał? Czyżby? Nie Bóg kazał mi ożenić się z Henriettą. Nie Bóg przydzielił mi etykietę. Nie Bóg zabrał mnie z wojny. To twoje wybory, nie Boga, choć zapewne dla niektórych za takiego uchodzisz. - Monsieur uniósł głos nieco poirytowany, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad wzrastającymi emocjami. - Niekiedy gorzki jest twój poemat, bracie. Czasem twe dzieło nie zważa na cudze uczucia. - Chciał mówić dalej, lecz opanował się przygryzając wargę, by nie powiedzieć zbyt dużo. Przymknął na moment oczy, uspokoił się, po czym dodał spokojniej: - Na szczęście nie tylko królowie mają szansę na chwałę, choć mają do niej łatwiejszy dostęp, więcej środków i czasu.

\- Przemawia przez ciebie zazdrość, bracie - podsumował wypowiedź dopiero co usłyszaną. Nietrudno było dostrzec gniew tryskający z oczu rozmówcy, na który monarcha pokręcił głową i westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Czuł, że brat go nie rozumie. Ułożył dłonie na swojej piersi wskazując siebie samego i nie opuszczając oczu z Philippe, powoli szedł tyłem, mówiąc: - Nie jestem Bogiem, ale jego narzędziem. To On założył mi koronę na głowę i to On zadecydował, aby przeze mnie dokonywały się Jego wybory. - Wtem palcem prawej ręki wskazał na Monsieur i uniósł nieco ton głosu. - Ty natomiast nie potrafisz pogodzić się z własnym losem, którego nie ja wybrałem dla ciebie, ale zrobił to sam Bóg - popatrzył uważniej w jasne tęczówki brata lekko przechylając głowę na bok i zapytał z nutą gniewu: - Gdyby On był twoim bratem, czy Jemu sprzeciwiałbyś się równie gorąco, jak mi?

Jakże wzburzyły księcia te słowa. W jednej chwili znalazł się przed Louisem, po czym złapał go za przedramiona zatrzymując gwałtownie. Nie znosił kiedy zasłaniał się Bogiem. Zajrzał głęboko w czarne źrenice brata, zaciskając dłonie na rękawach królewskiego surduta. W oczach Philippe płonął istny płomień gniewu.

\- Jak mam się nie sprzeciwiać, jeśli usiłujesz upokarzać mnie na każdym kroku? Jesteś bliską mi osobą, a czasem mam wrażenie jakbyś był mi obcy. Czy to, co czuję jest dla ciebie ważne? Czy ja sam jestem istotny dla twojej osoby? Być może dajesz mi tylko złudzenie, że coś dla ciebie znaczę. - Ostatnie słowa przybrały łagodniejszy ton. Gniew księcia zelżał, pozostawiając w głosie wyraźną nutę rozżalenia.

Louis poczuł wzbierającą w nim falę gniewu. Natychmiast wyszarpał się z uścisku.

\- Masz przecież wszystko, co zapragniesz! Możesz robić, co zechcesz! - wrzasnął, a oczy zapłonęły złością. - Tobie jednak to nie wystarcza i próbujesz sięgać po niemożliwe - odparł z irytacją i wzburzony zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na brata. - Ja też muszę czasami czynić coś, czego nie chcę. Ja też mam wiele pragnień i wiele marzeń, które jeszcze się nie ziściły, ale za ich niespełnienie nikogo nie obarczam. - Nagle zamilkł i znalazł się blisko Philippe, a gniewliwym spojrzeniem wręcz przeszył go na wskroś. Monarcha chciał coś jeszcze uczynić, lecz zanim to zrobił, obiegł wzrokiem twarz przed sobą i zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nim własny brat. Natychmiast złagodniał, a następnie odszedł na nieznaczną odległość i odwrócił się, wzdychając głęboko. - Ty sam odsuwasz się ode mnie i wątpisz w moją braterską miłość, zamiast zaufać jej. Nigdy nie chciałem dla ciebie źle i od samego początku staram się o ciebie troszczyć najlepiej, jak potrafię - dodał smutno, uwagę skupiając na krajobrazie pięknie rozświetlonego świecami ogrodu.

\- Mogę robić co zechcę? Doprawdy? Gdyby tak było, już dawno byłbym na wojnie! -wrzasnął równie głośno co Louis. - Jednak widzę, że mam wojnę w tej chwili - dodał zauważając, że zaczynają kąsać się wzajemnie. Każdy z nich miał własne zdanie, które bronili zażarcie. Dalsza walka prowadziła donikąd. Philippe zrozumiał, że musi ustąpić. - Nie chcę cię już atakować. Od jakiegoś czasu nieustannie się sprzeczamy, a to prowadzi do jeszcze większego poróżnienia. Boli mnie, że nie potrafimy się zrozumieć. Nigdy nie chciałem z tobą walczyć. - Mruknął spoglądając na Louisa łagodniej. Mimo konfliktów, ciągłych nieporozumień i wiecznych niesnasek nadal był jego bratem. -  Nawet jeśli będziemy się kłócić, zawsze pamiętaj, że jestem po twojej stronie. Bez względu na to, czy się rozumiemy czy nie, nigdy nie będę twoim wrogiem. - Zapewnił, nie odsuwając wzroku od brata nawet na chwilę. Oczekiwał końca ich małej wojny.

\- Nie chciałeś walczyć ze mną? O dziwo robisz to prawie za każdym razem kiedy rozmawiamy - odparł zniechęcony, a rozciągający się przed nim widok wersalskich ogrodów wywołał zadumę. - Wojna… - powiedział głośno do siebie, w tym samym momencie przywołując obrazy z przeszłości dotyczące konfliktów, w których ongiś uczestniczył i do jak strasznych konsekwencji doprowadzały. - Oby nasze częste nieporozumienia nie przerodziły się w coś o wiele gorszego, bracie. Jadowite słowa z ust bliskiej osoby potrafią być skuteczniejsze od całej armii.

Ledwie wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie, a ich rozmowie przeszkodził królewski pokojowy swoim cichym, basowym głosem:

\- Jaśnie panie - skłonił się. - Stoły już gotowe. Wszyscy oczekują na przybycie Waszej Królewskiej Mości aby zacząć ucztować.

Louis odwrócił się do stojącego za jego plecami Bontempsa i posłał mu subtelny uśmiech. Pokojowy swoim wytwornym strojem przypomniał Louisowi o balu urodzinowym.

\- Oczywiście, chodźmy więc - przytaknął monarcha, którego twarz nagle rozpogodziła się niczym po dotknięciu czarodziejskiej różdżki. Spoglądając przemiennie na obu mężczyzn, ciągnął: - Pora wznieść toast. W końcu jest co świętować. - Dłoń króla powędrowała na ramię Philippe, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego. Młodszy mężczyzna nadal  pozostawał myślami w przerwanej rozmowie.

Obaj bracia wraz z pokojowym powoli ruszyli w stronę drzwi wejściowych, by powrócić do gwarnego towarzystwa na dalszą część uroczystości. Tej nocy nikt w Wersalu nie czuł się sam. Jedynie księżyc, który akurat wyszedł zza chmur, samotnie przemierzał czarny niczym heban nieboskłon, delikatnymi refleksami podkreślając piękno gmachu pałacowego i jego okolicy. Jak każdej nocy.

**Author's Note:**

> Byłoby nam bardzo miło jeśli ktoś chciałby przetłumaczyć tekst na angielski :)


End file.
